


Black and White

by Flowers_n_Dragons



Series: Feral Bard Series [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Dragons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Dragons
Summary: Jaskier has put his new dagger skills to use against some ruffians. Geralt is immediately turned on so he gives him a reward....A back alley blowjob.The premise has probably been done to death but just could not shake this scene from my head for two days. Enjoy!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Feral Bard Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897528
Comments: 17
Kudos: 237
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This scene had been bothering me in all the right ways. I came up with more and more details in about two days, so I just had to put it in writing. It doesn't fit with my running story at all, not even my next one(that would be too sweet for public sex) so here you go, a randy, smutty one-shot Geraskier. Feral Jaskier is the shit ; Geralt approves. :D

*Thuddd*

  
Jaskier's back slammed into the rough thatched wall of the tavern. His silver doublet would be scraped thoroughly after this, flashed through his mind in the milliseconds before it was overflown by the sensations of lips and teeth attacking his neck hungrily, a storm of white locks sweeping down, some loose strands of them crisscrossing on the layer of sweat on his cheeks, greedy hands sneaking deftly under layers of cloth grabbing his waist and butt, steel-hard thighs parting his own, pressing deliciously against his groin. His own hands were locked to the sides of his body, unable to reciprocate the passionate assault on him, fingertips trying desperately to hold onto something, to touch, even if that was only the damned wall.

The chilly night air was quickly filled by the white fog of condensation of the pair's mingled breaths. That was the last he saw, the swirls of white hair and white clouds juxtaposed against the blackness of the alley as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in sheer extasy.

  
"You got blood on your shirt, " the mouth suddenly stopped its ministrations to utter.

  
"Not mine."

  
"I know...." more licking, from the opening of his shirt above his sternum, back up to his left earlobe. He could not suppress a shudder. He felt lips curling up to a smirk at that. Fucking smug witcher. He got off on getting him undone with so little effort.

  
"Shit... Jaskier you were fucking hot back there...." Sharp teeth worrying his earlobe. "that fucking dagger.... " Hot breath on the now wet skin of his neck, coupled with some more pressure on his groin. He was impossibly hard already. If Geralt continued like this he would make a mess in his pants like a bloody teenager.

"My lessons paid off..." Fingers digging in his skin, so strongly that his whole backside wad rubbed against the coarse wall, possibly scratching doublet and breaking skin in the process. He heeded it not.

  
More teeth and some tongue on his neck. He let out a high-pitched whimper.

  
"Quiet, bard. Unless you don't want your reward for a lesson well-learnt."

  
"I didn't know there.... Ahhhh... Was a reward.... Those mmmmhbastards had it comiiiiiinghh...."

Geralt was marking him up well ; there would be a necklace of teethline-shaped purple-red welts on him come morning ; he had no intention of covering it. After all, he absolutely deserved it: all those years yearning, pining, flirting, dropping subtle and not-so-subtle clues to reveal his intentions, his desires... All to no avail. It was funny that after all his efforts in vain what made his gorgeous witcher mad with lust was Jaskier drawing a little blood of some ruffian scum daring to insult the White Wolf. Shit, he was SO gonna do it again, caution thrown to the wind, if the night continued in this very promising direction. Fuck, buying that dagger was a great idea. On par with his best ballads, really.

  
"Don't move."

  
He felt Geralt's fingers lifting from his skin, their absence and the cool air making him whimper. Then came the press of metal against his trousers.

"No, untie them. .." The distinct raspy noise of a blade cutting cords and laces.

"... With your hands, please...." he sighed, defeated. This whole outfit was as good as ruined. He thought about the cost of repairs for about as long as it took the aroused witcher to push his hands inside the front of the ruined article to palm at his throbbing erection (which was, of course, not very long).

  
"No time. Someone might come."

  
Oh, the innuendo. Jaskier had hoped he would be that someone.

  
"Wanna take it someplace.... safer?" the bard asked hesitantly.

  
"No."

With that, his trousers were yanked down to his knees. Who would have thought Geralt got a thrill out of getting nasty in public, Jaskier mused, before he experienced another sensory overload: the witcher, pupils endlessly dilated, gazing relentlessly in his eyes, down on his knees, one hand.... oh sweet Melitele, taking his own massive cock out of its leathery confines, striking it in the same rhythm as he did Jaskier's still clothed one. The chill of the night nipped on his thighs and loins ; he was shivering from the cold and the hotness of the scene simultaneously.

  
Then Geralt decided to take a look at his prize and if possible, he got even more excited.

  
"You are wearing a..."

  
"Yeah, that's a thong. A very nice, expensive silk lingerie I had got at a very special taylor's in Oxenfurt. Don't you dare rip it apart",Jaskier tried at a threatening voice, with little success. Geralt eyed the black, silver-embroidered fabric for a second.

Jaskier felt himself blush.

  
"The pattern is...."

  
"Wolves, yes."

Shit. This was supposed to be secret, something only for himself. He had only two wolf-thongs (as he called them) made, even that cost a fortune, but it was heaven wearing them, he looked dashing in them, moreover, this was the closest his White Wolf got to his cock, well at least until now. He was dreading Geralt's reaction.

  
"You're fucking unbelievable", and with that, the Witcher put his mouth to his dick, thong still straining on the erect member, and proceeded to drench the fabric as his lips went up and down on the lingerie.

  
Jaskier grabbed the witchers hair, so he would not drown in pleasure. An anchor in the sea of extasy. Oh how close was he to losing it.

  
"Take it off, please." he whined. He desperately needed his witcher's wicked mouth on him.

  
"Yes; you are getting your reward", he replied, mischief glinting in those amber-ringed eyes dilated with want. Goodness how long had Jaskier wanted to be looked at like that....

  
"Hhhh...please..."

  
Geralt's tone sobered. "I am not stopping until you come undone, Jaskier. If you want out, say it now."

  
" The things you say silly witcher...." he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. His ever noble witcher...If he would ever want out.... "Don't ever stop... "

The silk thong joined the breeches at Jaskier' knee and his throbbing cock finally disappeared in Geralt's warm and wet mouth. He was a little conscious about not being adequately clean for such activities, however his qualms abated as the other set to his task with fervor, his nostrils flaring, pure extasy on his face. His right hand was cupping the balls and the base of Jaskier's long, slender and rock hard member, while his left was working his own at the rhythm of his vigorous blowjob. Geralt did not even stop for air, working frantically, laving the throbbing length with saliva, then alternating licking the sides, circling on the head and making a delicious vacuum with his cheeks ; Jaskier went wide-eyed at the realization that the witcher was very literal about not stopping. His hips started to thrust on their own ; the witcher did not miss a beat, letting him fuck into his hot, velvety mouth,relaxing his throat to let him in, to chase his pleasure at his own pace. The whole incredibly lascivious act truly was a bestowment.

  
Jaskier was soon overwhelmed by its giving quality coupled with the physical sensations, pumping his hot spurts of seed into the accepting mouth. Only when he had not one more drop to give did Geralt draw a breath, his hand pumping and squeezing the top of his shaft with almost punishing speed. He sat back on his heels, knees on the ground and came, breathing and grunting heavily, on the earth just between Jaskier's feet while the bard was heaving against the wall, watching the white pool swell as thick ropes of semen continued to feed it. He almost came again just from the decadent sight.

  
Jaskier took a step to the side, avoiding the puddle, then promptly sank to the ground after quickly pulling up his clothes to their original place.

  
"I am definitely going to get into more fights" he laughed, huffing, voice drenched in pleasure. "This was..." he locked eyes with Geralt.

"Who said I was done?"

Jaskier nervously licked his lips. Oh right. Witcher stamina. This will be one very long night; he just hoped he would stay conscious for all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! :) make me feel all nice and warm :) 
> 
> Did you like the lingerie? There was so much discussion in the Geraskier fb group (classy place right?) on lingerie I just had to give this sexy specimen one. And then the details of its design hit me like bammmm :D  
> Also I realized I am doing specific colors in specific scenes /chapters. After like 150 words I was like what it's black and white (mostly). Hence the title.


End file.
